


my love's sweet and easy

by springlace



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, Lowercase, M/M, Mild Language, Swearing, jaemin / renjun / mark / doyoung are mentioned, rating is for the slight swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 09:20:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17937110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/springlace/pseuds/springlace
Summary: haechan finds out that his best friend has a crush on him, and promptly crashes his individual video gaming session.(and perhaps the feeling's mutual.)





	my love's sweet and easy

**Author's Note:**

> this has been sitting in my drafts for months!!! i may post some of the writings in my notes that are unfinished, though maybe as drabbles! i haven't really read over this, and the ending isn't exactly what i wanted but i'll release this into the world now!
> 
> kudos/comments are always appreciated <3 let me know what you think! :>  
> (title from wonder girls' sweet & easy)

haechan rushed over to his best friend’s door, taking the spare key under the mat. he fiddled with the lock for a few seconds, before hearing a click and then promptly kicking the door open (for all the dramatic flair he had an affinity for). he kicked off his shoes and closed it, rushing into the house. he then ran into said-boy playing video games on his T.V., his controller still in hand, and not looking phased by the sudden intrusion. like it was routine for haechan to break into his house on random occasion.

it wasn’t like that was far from the truth. in fact, that was completely right.

every time, however, not a single look of annoyance crossed his face. he never complained about haechan, despite the many things he would make him do against his will. be it hiking a mountain to see the fireworks at 6 am in the morning, or trying to make the biggest gum ball ever. count in dragging him to the scariest haunted house while using his own wallet to pay for entry, or camping outside a movie theater for the latest release of the new marvel movie. even dyeing their hairs the brightest of colors, the ends of his best friend’s bleached white hair promptly dying off after a few weeks and his mom having to cut it. thinking back on those memories, the most he’d hear were some groans and sighs of exasperation.  
but he never seemed bothered by him.  
  
“hey there.”  
“s’up.”  
“so, like, what are you doing here?”  
he marched over to where the other was sitting, on the floor, in front of the television screen. he found that to be a little strange since he owned a perfectly good couch to sit on. though that wasn’t the reason why haechan came, to annoy him about his seating options. no. it was a different one. he stopped, crouched down and was probably a little too close for comfort to the boy in front of him.  
the boy was jeno lee, with his golden locks and brown eyes. jeno lee, with his eye smiles and pretty lips. jeno lee, with his dreamy laugh and calming voice. jeno lee, with his duality of adorable and cool. jeno, jeno, jeno.

  
he raised his hands and cupped his cheeks, to which he could see his eyes widen in shock from the sudden contact. jeno’s face felt just right between his palms, he kind of wanted to squish his cheeks right there and then. the tense air, the changing seasons, the distance between them. maybe jeno could see the storm of thoughts running in haechan’s mind. he wondered if jeno was sick, his face was heated under his fingers, and it had just changed from spring to autumn. he wondered what game jeno was playing before he came, which one would he come to ramble about tomorrow? he wondered if jeno had studied for the chemistry test in two days, then again jeno was a pretty good student. then he wondered what kind of face he had on right now, as he stared at jeno, jeno only.  
“are you in love with me?”  
  
he watched jeno blink, before scrambling back out of his grasp. he found himself missing the warmth that was once there, gone the next second. jeno looked confused, flustered and shocked. his back was pressed against the wall, where a family photo hung above him, featuring his parents, his older sister and jeno’s young tiny self. the controller laid dropped on the floor, forgotten. the T.V. still retained it’s paused screen.  
“where did you get that from?!”  
was he wrong? it was his turn to be confused. but there was no turning back at this point. he had already made the decision the second he had left renjun’s place. he closed his eyes for a bit, collecting his thoughts, before reopening them. no, he wasn’t wrong.  
  
“renjun said i’m lucky that you’d do anything with me and wish he had someone like that. i wondered why you do. he looked at me like i had 3 heads and asked me if i saw how you looked at me. i ran out of his house after he said that and came here.”  
he stared intently at him, watching as jeno bit his lip. a habit he noticed he did whenever he was feeling nervous or unsettled.  
“first of all, you left before injun even finished stating the full context of his statement, do you even know what he meant by that? second of all, jaemin would literally die for injun.”

  
he scoffed. haechan would’ve ignored his weak attempt to change the topic, but he felt the need to pick at him for even trying to avoid this in the first place. an absolute need and urge to make fun of him at any chance he got. he was using big scary ‘adult’ words too, that he probably learned from mark. losers, the both of them.  
  
“nice try. despite jaemin being madly in love with renjun, he’d die for us as well. and of course, i do. i’m not stupid, i can piece together that much myself.”  
  
“well, whatever, i don’t look at you differently then i do at the both of them. i think i look at you pretty normally, though maybe with disdain sometimes.”  
  
“so then answer the question, jeno lee. are you in love with me?”

  
hesitation flashed in his eyes. his lips quivered, his mouth opening and then closing. it seemed jeno suddenly remembered the controller he dropped in his escape from haechan’s clutches, as his attention shifted from his eyes to that instead. moments of silence followed. the only sounds he heard were the buzzing of his thoughts in his head, the pounding of his heart in his chest. he was left in suspense and anxiousness filled him, all the way to the bone. his being hinged on jeno’s next actions, next words.  
  
_deep breaths in, deep breaths out._  
_one... two... three… four..._  
“......no.”  
_okay, fuck that._  
  
another thing he knew about the boy was that he was an extremely terrible liar. for example: at this moment, he was looking straight at jeno, yet jeno was looking everywhere but him. before he said no, there was such a heavy awkward silence that lasted _at the very least_ 30 seconds. and the amount of uncertainty his simple 1-word answer contained was hilarious. this scenario was so comically bizarre, he would’ve laughed his head off. so he did, leaning back his head and laughing away any negative feelings he had before. even if he did have his fair share of slumps and bad times, it was so not him. it was only jeno who brought up weird emotions like these. it was jeno’s fault again. jeno was usually responsible for making him feel so many emotions at once.

unable to stand the wide proximity, he crawled over so they weren’t 2 meters away from each other, drawing his attention. he paused in front of him. he had made sure he wasn’t too close, in the case that his best friend would make a break for it and eventually lock himself in the bathroom until haechan had left (now, this hadn't happened yet, but considering jeno's probable fear and haechan's persistence, it was a possibility). jeno's lips pursed.  
“haechan. i gave you an answer. ”  
“try again. look me in the eyes this time and tell me properly, jeno, like so:" he brandished himself in a confident manner, putting his hand to his chest. "no, you are wrong. i, lee jeno, am not in love with the one whose name bestowed onto him is lee donghyuck, or haechan. ”  
jeno sighed, though this time it sounded of exhaustion. compliance. acceptance. he raised his hand to brush back his hair, like he was stressed. then he looked him in the eye.

 _  
_ “you’re so demanding, you know that?”

haechan grinned, tilting his head to the side in an almost child-like manner. hook, line and sinker. “that’s the first time you’ve ever complained about me. at least, to my face!” jeno put his hands up, showing through body language that he was giving up and announcing his defeat. his eyebrows were furrowed, and a pout was visible on his features. haechan thought jeno looked pretty cute like this. “fine, fine, i give. i’m in love with you, no, i've _been_ in love with you for years, lee donghyuck. you overbearing hug-machine. so what about it? can we get my inevitable rejection over with yet? man, you really ruined my plan to take this to my grave.”

his jaw dropped. “hold on a second. _years?_ ”

and in all of his astonishment, jeno lee had the audacity to nod.  
  
“god, you have absolutely the most horrible taste in guys. most people can’t stand my presence after an hour, yet you’ve had a crush on me for literal years?”

he didn’t know why he was so shocked himself. he’d been trying to pry it out of him for the past few minutes, and now that jeno himself actually admitted it, he was making a big deal out of it. perhaps being dramatic runs in the family (coincidentally, this thought cued a memory of doyoung, his older brother. making up bogus stories and reasons on why he needed a mini-fridge for his bedroom in his new flat). though it was more likely to be the fact of someone liking him seemed like a concept so far away, yet it was right in front of him. the fact that it was someone _he_ liked, who felt the same way.  
  
in the form of the visibly-uncomfortable-sweating-hot-stupid-cute teen who had just confessed to being in love with him.  
  
in the form of his own crush, who he had been harboring feelings for a little while now.

in the form of his best friend.

life sure did work in weird ways.

“for the record, i’ve probably had a crush on jaemin and renjun too. jaemin’s like an ideal guy, while renjun’s just incredibly charming, i mean, we both know this. also for you… opposites attract? i don't really know. still waiting on that rejection by the way, if you haven’t noticed.” his eyes held desperation and no expectations. poor guy. seemed like he had lost all hope for the possibility of haechan ever being in love with him. well, (un)fortunately, that had made two of them.

he threw his arms around his shoulders, pulling him in for a hug. he felt him twitch and squirm a little under his touch. he’d been waiting for this for so long, there was no way he was going to let him go now.  he backed away to look him in the eye, with a smile that only meant trouble, yet eyes that shone with pure glee. “dumbass. why do you think i pressed you so much for a proper answer? i’m in love with you too, you idiot walnut. stupid jeno lee.”

and then haechan promptly grabbed his neck and leaned in for a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> coincidentally, my first work was posted on july 27th of last year! it's been 215 days since then :>


End file.
